


Smut, Fluff, Angst, Oh My!

by GennyOnTheBlock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GennyOnTheBlock/pseuds/GennyOnTheBlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You post down bellow in the comments about a prompt, yoyr character, and who your character is with and I'll write a short story for whatever it is you said. Characters have to be from Marvel except your OC or self anyway. Hope you enjoy my writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accept any kinks or fetishes that your characters may have. I refuse to do evil versions of characters unless they are a villan or Bucky MAYBE Tony...

You post down bellow in the comments about a prompt, yoyr character, and who your character is with and I'll write a short story for whatever it is you said. Characters have to be from Marvel except your OC or self anyway. Hope you enjoy my writing!


	2. "In Public" Steve x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're feeling confident one night at a dinner date with the Avengers. That confidence branches into being unable to keep your hands off Steve. The poor little cinnamon bun gets a boner and there's nothing you can do to help him until you get back to the tower.

Request: Turning Steve on in a public place- that poor innocent Cinnabon

New York City is lit up with millions of beautiful lights. Everyone on the streets are in their best clothing. Even the bums at the bus stops have bowties and hats and are enjoying food from happy, celibrating pedestrians. It's New Year's eve. What could you expect from a big city?

"We're here" the limo driver says happilly. Tony hands him $1000 cash and leads us into the restaraunt. The champagne I drank earlier has me hyper and clingy. Poor lil Steve has to deal with that, being my boyfriend and all. I'm practically hanging off him.

At the table, one hand of mine is flipping through the menu while the other is climbing all over Steve's lap, carressing his thighs and knees and getting dangerously close to his crotch. Your finger tips "accidentally" skim over his oh-so sensitive spot, making him jump a little, his face turning bright red.

"What the hell was that, Capsicle?" Tony laughs.

Steve pout-frowns and turns to you, still red-faced.

"That wasn't funny, Y/n..."

"But it was adorable" you smirk playfully, kissing his nose.

Steve sighs and looks down at the menu. Your hand starts to crawl back up Steve's leg.

"Y/n, sit on your hands. Be good for your Captain."

"Ok, Cap, that's-"

Tony stops when you slip your hands under your bum and murmur "Yes sir..."

All the Avengers are laughing. Even Bruce lets out a chuckle. Steve shrugs.  
"It worked."

You pout and take out a hand, reaching and grabbing your glass of cherry red wine. You down the whole glass and slip your hand back under your bum. The added alcohol only makes you more playful. You bite your lip and move your hands to Steve's thigh. You lean up to his ear and whisper "Wanna f*ck in the bathroom, Captain?"

He blushes hard and gently nudges you away. You pout and get up.  
"I'm going to the bar" you say confidently, your walking only confirming how drunk you are.

The bar happened to be right in Steve's veiw. An "Adults ONLY 18+" sign hung over the door. You went in. He could watch you from his seat.

"Are you going to go get her, Steve?" Nat asks, fear in her voice.  
"No. Not unless something happens."

When the meal comes, you've had 5 more drinks and danced to 8 songs. Steve's been glued to you the whole time, not paying attention to anything but you. The next song starts to play. He can hear it. He watches you laugh and clap. You lean over to the bartender, asking if you're allower to dance on the bar. He lets you.

You kick off your shoes and get on the bar, moving your body to the song. Your short tight dress hides nothing as you rock your hips and spin around a support pole. Your dances slowly get more stripper-like and sexy as the song continues.

"Steve, you're drooling..." Clint states, clearly grossed out. Steve's knocked out of your trance. He blushes hard and wipes his mouth. He looks down at his plate and blushes. All he wants to eat is you.

You come back to your table 3 minutes before midnight. You snuggle into Steve.  
"Captain, did you see me dancing?"

"Y-yeah. You looked beautiful..."

"Thank you."

You kiss his shoulder and look up at him, your hand adventuring the clear bulge in his slacks. He lets out a whimper and your hand tightens.

"Ready to take up my offer from earlier, Captain?" You question, a devilish smirk across your face.

"Happy New Year!!!!!"

In all the commotion, you and Steve slip away and get in the limo. Steve turns the air on full blast and locks the doors.

"You're gonna regret teasing me..." he growls.

"Punish me, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. What the heck did I just write?!


	3. Natasha/Shrunken!Male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Male)Reader is shrunken by Loki as a prank and his girlfriend, Natasha, absolutely adores it.  
> SMUT

It was like any other morning. 7 am and the house smelled like coffee. Y/n sits up and looks around.

...

...

...

"NATASHA!!!!"

Nat runs in and her jaw drops.  
"Oh... my.... god... YOU'RE ADORABLE!"  
She quickly scoops up her now tiny boyfriend and kisses the top of his little head.

"Nat, how did this happen?!"

"Probably Loki. His spells are weak on Earth though. It'll probably wear off after a few days, if I have any experience with that magic stuff..."

"Nat, I can't survive days this size! I'll get killed! Squashed like a bug!"

"No you won't, baby. I'll protect you."

Y/n frowns and looks down at his crotch, biting his lip.

"Can we get Scott to shrink some clothes for me to wear?"

"Of course, my baby."

"I'm no baby!"

"Oh, right," Natasha smirks and sets Y/n in the pocket of her shirt, "you're not a baby. You're a Polly Pocket."

She smirks and grabs her stuff.

~~~

"Nat, I'm tired off this pocket, may I please come out?"

"Sure."

Natasha sets him on the bathroom counter. Y/n stares as she starts stripping to nothing. She leans over and turns the sink on a thin, gentle, warm stream of water.

"There. You can shower too."

She smirks and gets in the shower, closing the clear shower curtain. Her hands glide over her breasta and down her sides to her hips. She sighs as she wets her body and red hair. Y/n's eyes are glued. And his puny litte penis is hard.

Natasha scrubs her entire body clean and washes her hair, glancing at Y/n every once in a while. When she gets out and wraps up in her towel and walks over to the counter, where Y/n is desperately trying to get off.

Nat picks him up and he blushes.  
"How is this gonna work?"

She holds him up and ever so gently starts sucking on his itty bitty cock. He lets out moans and whimpers and bucks his tiny hips into Nat's lips.

"N-Natasha...!"

She smirks and sucks a tiny bit harder, Y/n releasing his milileter of a lode. He collapses on her face. She gently takes him into her hand.

"You made that seem really nice..."

She laughs when Y/n nods.

"Let's go to bed, Tiny."


End file.
